Regreso a una nueva vida
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Habían 7 años han pasado desde que su aventura en el mundo digimon terminó y Mimi se fue a EEUU a vivir. Ahora, con 20 años, regresa a su tierra natal. ¿Cómo se tomarán el resto de niños elegidos su vuelta a casa? ¿Qué pasará cuando se junten todos los ya no tan niños elegidos?


¡Hola!

Soy nueva por aquí. Esta es mi primera historia y va a ser una de Digimon. Espero que os guste y tengáis paciencia conmigo. Críticas constructivas están perfectamente aceptadas.

Más abajo haré aclaraciones.

Digimon no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias.

Regreso a una nueva vida

Capítulo I

Era un nuevo lunes y una castaña muy alterada corría a través de las calles de Tokio. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Era su primer día de clase e iba a llegar tarde! Y todo por el puñetero Jet-lag.

Para poder aprovechar hasta el último segundo de la compañía de sus padres había cogido el avión que llegaba a Japón un solo día antes de que las clases comenzasen, y en ese momento estaba pagando las consecuencias. Una vez llegado al hotel donde había reservado una habitación hasta que tuviese habitación en la residencia de la universidad, se había tumbado y había quedado dormida al instante, sin siquiera ponerse el despertador.

Se había despertado solamente una hora antes de que la presentación empezase. Había llamado a un taxi para que le diese tiempo a prepararse, ella seguía siendo la misma niña coqueta que siempre al fin y al cabo, pero había tenido la mala suerte de que se había metido en un atasco cuando aún quedaba un buen trozo de camino hasta la universidad.

Y ahí estaba en ese momento, corriendo por la calle, habiendo dejado al taxi una propina más de la necesaria por no esperar a los cambios, y viendo como su reloj marcaba las 9:57 minutos.

A lo lejos podía ver la fachada de la universidad, preciosa e imponente en todo su esplendor, y apretó el paso mientras se ahogaba; ella no estaba realmente acostumbrada a correr tanto.

Menos mal que había investigado en qué aula le tocaba clase. Se encaminó directamente hacia allí, viendo, con horror, como los pasillos estaban desiertos. ¡Mierda! ¿Habría empezado ya todo?

Corriendo, llegó al tercer piso, donde su clase tenía que estar. A lo lejos la localizó, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la puerta abierta. ¿Tendría suerte? Con un último sprint llegó hasta allí y miró dentro del aula; solo alumnos sentados por las mesas y hablando entre ellos se encontraban ahí. Suspiró aliviada al tiempo que entraba por la puerta que resultó ser la trasera y se sentaba en una de las últimas mesas. Al tiempo que recuperaba la respiración y se relajaba, sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo en el momento en el que un hombre de unos 40 años entraba en clase. Llegó a la conclusión de que era el profesor cuando todos los jóvenes que anteriormente habían estado hablando se sentaron en sus sitios y el silencio se hizo en el aula.

—Buenos días y bienvenidos al tercer curso de Psicología —aunque estaba segura de haber acertado, respiró aliviada al corroborar que no se había equivocado de aula—. Soy vuestro tutor, el profesor Hamamoto Itsuki. El día de hoy se os entregará vuestro horario y carnet de estudiante, además del calendario escolar y las hojas para las suscripciones para las extraescolares.

La chica apuntó todo en su libreta, al igual que la gente de alrededor mientras su tutor iba dando indicaciones para la entrega de papeleos necesarios. Estuvo realmente atenta a las extraescolares; había un par de clases extra que quería coger ese año.

—Ésto es todo alumnos —terminó el profesor Hamamoto al de media hora de explicaciones—. Por favor, pasen por la fila que les corresponda según su apellido a recoger sus cosas.

Se levantó y se colocó en la fila que tenía la inicial de su apellido, detrás de una chica de pelo muy negro y muy liso; se preguntó qué tal le quedaría a ella ese color, nunca lo había porbado, y eso que había hecho mil cosas con su cabello.

Seguía divagando en sí misma con pelo azabache cuando llegó su turno en la mesa. Una chica algo mayor que ella, ayudante del profesor seguramente, le pidió su identificación para después buscarla en una lista que llevaba en la mano.

—¡Oh! ¿Extranjera? —preguntó al ver el letrero con la palabra "Erasmus" al lado de su nombre.

—Más o menos —asintió mientras la mujer buscaba un sobre entre un montón que tenía—. soy de aquí de nacimiento pero mis padres y yo nos mudamos hace unos años a América por trabajo.

—Y has decidido terminar tus estudios en tu tierra natal —la chica asintió—. Nada como nuestro hogar de siempre.

—Se echa de menos, sí —sonrió mientras cogía el sobre que la mujer le entregaba.

—Pues nada, bienvenida de nuevo a Japón, Tachikawa Mimi.

* * *

><p>Para poneros un poco en la historia... Mimi tiene 20 años en esta historia, y como ya se ha leído acaba de regresar a Japón de América. ya sé que se supone que se hizo cocinera y que no volvía a Japón, pero yo he cambiado eso y está estudiando Psicología; va por su tercer año. El resto de edades de los otros niños por descarte las sabréis.<p>

Pongo rango máximo porque va a haber palabrotas casi seguro (porque soy un poco mal hablada y me pegarán con las escenas) y porque tendrá lemmon más adelante.

Creo que no se me olvida nada más que decir por ahora... si tenéis alguna duda no tengáis miedo de preguntar. Más cosas se irán explicando más adelante.

Sé que no es un capítulo de lo más interesante pero más adelante cambia la cosa. Me encantaría que me dijerais si os va interesando la historia.

¡Gracias y espero opiniones!^^


End file.
